


Couple's Retreat

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Coming Untouched, Dean Uses Actual Words, First Kiss, Frottage, Haunting, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Drowning, Post-Season/Series 12, Relationship workshop, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Undercover as a Couple, couples retreat, homophobic ghost, poor sammy, relationship, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Case fic. Sam finds a case where the haunting at a hotel seems to be directed at the same sex couples on a retreat. Dean and Cas go undercover as Jensen and Misha Ackles to get rid of the vengeful spirit. They learn a few things about their relationship.





	Couple's Retreat

“Haunted hotel? That’s a milk run, Sammy. In and out. What's the problem?” Dean swigged his beer. His feet were propped up on the table with his chair tilted back.

 

“The problem is our in. It’s a quaint old place in hills and...it’s hosting a couple’s retreat.”

 

“So we wait a week. No big.”

 

Sam grunted his frustration. “Dean, one person has been electrocuted. Another drown in the pool.”

 

“Since the retreat started? Jilted lover? Hates couples?”

 

“It’s a retreat for same sex couples. I think the ghost is homophobic.”

 

Dean dropped his feet and leaned forward. The look on his face was grim. “Sonofabitch. Alright. People been thinking we’re a couple for years. We go in, bang the bongos, sing Kumbaya, and gank the bastard before he takes down anybody else."

 

“I was thinking you should go with Cas. He’s ready to get back in the game. You already bicker like an old married couple. Would you rather hold my hand or his?”

 

“Shut your face.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Like an old married couple? Really?”

 

Sam huffed a laugh. “Really. So, you wanna tell Cas or should I?”

 

***

 

Dean and Cas entered the lobby with matching rolling luggage. They’d compromised somewhere between their comfort levels of wardrobe. Nice jeans, button down shirts, but the sleeves rolled and top buttons open. Dean took off his aviator shades and stepped up to the desk.

 

“Can I help you gentleman?”

 

“We have a reservation for Ackles, Jensen Ackles.” Sam had hacked the system to get them in. He went with their alter egos from their dimension hop. 

 

“You’re a couple days late but still in the system.”

 

Dean flashed his 1000 watt smile. “Well my better half here got delayed at the airport from the storm.” He put an arm around Cas and gave it a squeeze. Cas attempted a thin smile.

 

“Here are your keys. The next group session is this afternoon in the main ballroom. There should be a welcome packet in your room. Enjoy your stay.”

 

Dean put the key cards in his back pocket and walked with Cas to the elevator. Second floor. They avoided conversation until they opened the door to their room.

 

“There’s only one bed, Dean.” Cas looked at the king size.

 

“So? What are we, Rob and Laura Petrie? You expected twin beds?” Dean pulled his concealed weapons and arranged them for easy access.

 

“I require sleep now.” Cas dropped his eyes.

 

“It’s a king size. Hell, Sammy could fit on it with us.”

 

Cas knew it was a losing battle. Instead he disarmed himself as well and sat on the bed to look over their retreat information. “Looks like today we’ll be seeing just how well we know each other. It says ‘Newlywed Game’.”

 

Dean smirked. “Newlyweds, huh? Guess most of the couples technically are because of the legal crap. I think it means they ask us questions about each other and see how well we answer. You know, like the game show?”

 

Cas nodded with understanding. Sometimes his pop culture upgrade from Metatron was actually useful.

 

***

 

“We have another couple joining us. Please welcome Jensen and Misha,” the director said. They loosely held hands and waved to the other couples. He handed them each a dry erase board and a marker. A line was taped through the middle. “Have a seat on the pillows, back to back.”

 

Dean shrugged and took his position. Cas settled in and leaned to touch.

 

“First question. It’s an easy one. What is your significant other’s middle name? Believe it or not this gets glossed over in the honeymoon phase.”

 

Dean and Cas quickly scribbled their answers.

 

“And present!” The instructor looked through. “Show each other.”

 

“Henry? I don’t have a middle name!” Dean protested.

 

“Yes you do. Your mother told me,” Cas argued.

 

“When did she tell you that?”

 

“She couldn’t sleep. I was up. We had tea and chatted for awhile. It was quite pleasant.”

 

“Oh. Didn’t know you and Mom were so buddy, buddy.” Dean reacted sarcastically.

 

“Really? You’ve spent more time with my father than I have. He even seems to like you better.”

 

The instructor, Dave, held up a hand to interrupt them. “Guys, not a contest, okay? Next question. Do you call your in-laws by their first name or refer to them as Mom or Dad?”

 

“That’s an easy one,” Dean mumbled. This time they got it right.

 

Favorite color. Nailed it. Blue for Dean, Green for Cas.

 

Favorite animal. Bear for Dean, Bee for Cas.

 

Favorite food. Bacon cheeseburgers for Dean, PB and J for Cas.

 

Favorite band? Dean was proud when they both answered Zeppelin. He’d successfully converted Cas with his mix tape.

 

After the rocky start they found that they knew each other pretty damn well.

 

“How long have you been together?”

 

“Nine years,” they answered in unison.

 

“You sure you needed this retreat?”

 

Dean grinned. “Doesn’t hurt to keep things fresh, right?”

 

The instructor patted his shoulder. “And that’s the key to a healthy relationship.” He moved to the front of the group. “This is the reward when you put in the work, people. Every relationship has its ups and downs. But if you want it, fight for it. Always...keep...fighting. That’s what you’re here for. I’ll see you in the morning after breakfast when we work on mirroring. Anticipating your partner’s moves, getting you back in sync.”

 

Dean and Cas retreated to their room and opted for room service instead of going to the dining room. They still needed to do a sweep of the grounds. Sam texted them the names of some former employees and guests who died at the hotel.

 

***

 

Cas poured through the information available on their suspected ghost on his smart phone while Dean scanned with his EMF meter. There were a couple flashes but no other signs of activity. At the pool they had to go stealth. There was a couple of guys they recognized from their group who were making out in the shallow end.

 

“That’s Adam and Steve. They seemed pretty solid in the activity,” Dean whispered. They ducked into a hallway to respect their privacy. Then they heard splashing and yelling.

 

Steve was frantically trying to pull Adam above the water and screaming for help. Dean ran to the pool and dove in. Cas threw a handful of iron shavings into the water. With Dean’s help Steve got Adam up on the steps and he started coughing up water.

 

“What happened? We were checking out the pool and you seemed kinda cozy so we were leaving when we heard you cry for help.” Dean got out and pulled Adam up into a lounge chair. Cas brought them some towels.

 

“I thought his foot slipped when he went under. I couldn’t...I couldn’t pull him back up. Thank you. You’re Jensen, right?” Steve offered a hand. Dean took it.

 

“You guys gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We should get back to our room. Would you mind?”

 

They helped Adam walk back down the corridor. Cas had to remind Dean he was still soaking wet and needed to change. They slogged to the elevator and Dean went to take a hot shower. He came out in a towel.

 

Cas looked him over before averting his eyes. He couldn’t deny that Dean was an attractive man. “One of the people on the list may be our ghost,” he got down to the business at hand to distract him. “Former assistant manager. His wife left him for one of the maids. He grabbed her, she pushed him away, he hit his head and drown in the pool.”

 

“What a dick! So why now? No gays allowed?”

 

“Dean, until recent years more couples were low key. This is the first same sex retreat the hotel has hosted. I believe seeing them has agitated our ghost.”

 

“Yeah, agitated is one word for it. Murdering bastard. They came here to show how committed they are and now...two people left without their partners. You know where he’s buried? We gotta roast him before somebody else gets hurt.”

 

Cas was genuinely touched at how upset Dean had been, how concerned he was for the safety of the other couples. He knew how much Dean had loved Charlie. Perhaps he was honoring her memory. He chose his words carefully.

 

“You didn’t hesitate to take this case when Sam gave you the full details.”

 

Dean sank down on the bed beside him, still only clad in his towel. “They’re just people who love each other. I know...I know what it feels like to lose somebody I love. How empty and incomplete.”

 

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s bare shoulder. “We will get your mother back, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed. “Not her, you dumbass. You. I’ve watched you die not once, but three times! I’ve been acting like I’m okay since you’ve been back but...I’m not okay, Cas.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Look, I get it. You don’t feel the same way about me and that’s all on me, not you. Playing boyfriends or husbands for a couple days…maybe I’m just taking what I can get.”

 

“I didn’t realize you felt that way. And I also did not realize I hadn’t properly expressed my feelings when we were in the barn after Ramiel.”

 

“What?”

 

“I told you I loved you.”

 

“Yeah, but...you said you loved all of us, your family.”

 

“And you once told me I am a brother to you.”

 

Dean put his head down. “I punked out. I thought I could say it but...I thought I’d rather die with some hope than a broken heart.”

 

Cas dropped his hand from Dean’s shoulder and placed it on Dean’s hand. “You wouldn’t have had a broken heart. I would have. When I saw you in the bunker...if your mother wasn’t there…”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Dean turned his head to seek Cas’ lips. They were waiting for him, kissing him back. Dean fully turned his body so he could touch Cas’ face, deepen the kiss. He felt Cas wrap his arms around him. 

 

Cas suddenly felt very overdressed. He almost went for the buttons on his shirt first but Dean was already plucking them undone and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He felt himself pulled down on top of Dean, Dean making quick work of his belt and zipper.

 

The towel came untucked and fell open as they kissed and rutted on the bed. Dean guided Cas’ hand down to his hard member. Cas groaned and rubbed his still clad erection against Dean’s bare thigh for friction.

 

“Lose the pants, Cas,” Dean said between kisses. He didn’t know how far Cas wanted to go but he thought they could at least do some touching. Cas complied and slotted himself alongside Dean. 

 

It was all hands and tangles of limbs. They rocked together, leaking cocks wet and sliding. Dean grabbed Cas by the ass to pull him down harder. He didn’t know what they were doing but it felt amazing. Seeing those normally blue eyes darkened by lust pushed Dean closer to the edge. 

 

“Cas, Cas...so close,” he panted. He suddenly couldn’t get enough of Castiel’s skin on his. “Feel like you are too?”

 

“Oh yes, Dean. Yes!” Cas cried. He felt the warmth spread between their bellies. Dean stiffened and relaxed. The lights flickered.

 

“He’s here.” Dean pushed Cas off of him and went for the salt rounds and his sawed off. Cas had iron instead of brass knuckles under his pillow.

 

“Disgusting! Rutting like filthy pigs! Man should not lie with another man!” The vengeful spirit snarled as he went for Cas.

 

“God is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation.” He punched away with the iron. Dean pumped his shotgun and aimed. The spirit fled. 

 

“Let’s clean this off and get to the cemetery. He’s pissed off. He might hurt somebody else.” Dean looked at the drying mess on his stomach. First time he’d fought a ghost in the buff.

 

***

 

“Those symbols should hold him long enough for us to get to the remains,” Cas said as he dug. The job wasn’t as bad when it was the two of them working together. Dean pried open the casket and emptied the can of salt. Cas squirted the lighter fluid. They pulled themselves out of the grave and lit matches. 

 

“Adios you homophobic ass.” Dean smiled at the fire. 

 

“I suppose our work here is done.”

 

Dean reached for Cas’ hand. “The room is booked for two more days. I bet we can ace that mirror thing in the morning.”

 

“Dean, do you really want to continue with the workshop?”

 

“You heard Dave. Always keep fighting. We gotta put in the work for our relationship.”

 

“Relationship.”

 

“Yeah, boyfriends. That sounds kinda lame.”

 

“Is that a proposal, Dean?”

 

Dean flustered. “What? No! We’ve been together for like four hours.”

 

“We’ve been together for nine years. We just started having sex four hours ago.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrow and pursed his lips. “Point taken. How about a compromise?”

 

“Betrothed?”

 

“Long engagement?”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Fine! We’re...boyfriends.”

 

Cas smirked. He held Dean’s hand back to the car and on the ride back as well. They ditched their dirty clothes and took a long, hot shower before bed.

 

***

 

“Before we start today’s workshop I was informed we have a couple heroes in our group. Adam and Steve aren't with us today after an incident at the pool last night but they wanted me to extend their gratitude to Jensen and Misha for their quick thinking and actions.”

Dean and Cas remained humble after their recognition and applause. “Did what anybody else would do.” Dean played it off.

 

He was right about breezing through the mirroring exercise. They kept their eyes locked and easily anticipated one another’s moves. When you’ve fought together for years you hone that instinct. He told Cas later it was further proof they were perfect for each other.

 

***

 

They were laughing and holding hands when they got back to the Bunker. Dean stole a kiss at the door before they unlocked it. They descended the stairs together then hugged at the bottom. They were still embraced when Sam came to greet them.

 

“You get the ghost?” He played it cool. Inside he was squealing.

 

“Yep. Crispy critter,” Dean answered. He dropped the hug but kept one arm around Cas’ waist.

 

“How was the retreat?”

 

Dean looked at Cas with heart eyes. “Cake walk. Aced all the workshops.”

 

“Uh-huh. So...one last thing. Were you a couple before the trip or did you finally realize you’re an old married couple?”

 

Dean and Cas stared at each other lovingly. “More like newlyweds.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Did you guys elope?”

 

“Nah. Couldn’t do that without my best man. Come on, Cas. Let’s go move some furniture.” He winked at Sam.

 

“You better mean moving his stuff into your room!” Sam called after them. “Guys?” Sam looked at the door. “I’m just gonna go grab some dinner.” He didn’t need to be scarred anymore than he already was by his brother's sexcapades.


End file.
